


There's Worth In the Wait

by SailorSlash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Supportive Harry, Wedding Night, lingerie!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlash/pseuds/SailorSlash
Summary: A short comic about the night of Harry and Draco's wedding.





	There's Worth In the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, when I first saw this prompt I think I snorted at it. I don't like to think about pre-established relationships for some reason? Just not my thing. Anyways, then this little plot bunny nestled itself in the back of my mind and for some reason the whole thing just snowballed. I deeply apologize if the person that prompted this isn't into lingerie-clad Draco, but it wasn't listed as a squick so I took liberties. :p
> 
> I really wanted to do things from the perspective of Draco and show that he feels pressure to perform up to certain standards/expectations perpetuated by society and deepened by his own nervous thoughts. (Harry on the other hand probably feels like he's been waiting all his life at this point, so what's one more night, right?) In this, we're seeing Harry's patient side, regardless of the fact that Draco's lingerie is probably driving him INSANE and he will inevitably get up in the middle of the night for a good wank! 
> 
> Also, sincere apologies for the image quality. It's due to a couple factors--Yes, I rushed the last bit and didn't clean as well as I would have liked to, but I'm also in need of a new scanner so parts of the page just remain dark. :/ Sorry!!


End file.
